The king's Slave
by SonicCD98
Summary: this is my first story on here so go a bit easy on me,but any way this one is about a slave named Sonya who gets presented as a gift to King Shadow. Sonya isn't so sure that she can trust him, because she was abused by many of her other masters. So can she trust him and find to love him or will she have deep hatred for him?
1. Chapter 1

_The Kings Slave_

_A young hedgehog girl was trembling as she stood up inside the cage, as she waited for the carriage to stop. But then the man pulling the carriage had unlocked the cage and dragged the girl out "I suggest you behave, slave girl" The burly crocodile said as he dragged her through the doors. As they came to the throne room, a male hedgehog was tapping his fingers on the throne. "King Shadow!" said the crocodile "I have a special gift to present you with!" So Shadow sat up, but barely even interested at all, until the crocodile hurled the handcuffs and the female hedgehog was thrown in front of him "Behold! The remote slave, known in her domains of her beauty. She can do basic and 'bed' requirements, but be cautious! She's also the most aggressive one we have, so I suggest on holding her down with the chains" the crocodile said as he threw the chains to the floor, making the girl collapse in front of Shadow. So the grim King lifted her chin up, observing her "Hmm...How old is she?" Shadow said. "The girl's around 16 years old, or so I can tell" The crocodile said. _

_So the girl stood up, even though she was highly weak, making her self-presentable to him. "What's your name, slave?" Shadow said as he looked coldly at her "its Sonya...Sonya Marie..." Sonya said. Shadow smirked at her, grabbing a hold of her hand "Hm...Seems healthy, won't get sick easily, and a good body figure." So he went to the crocodile "I'll gladly accept your gift, she would make a good handmaid of mine" Said Shadow as he grabbed the chain, making her nearly fall "You can be dismissed..." So the crocodile left King Shadow alone with his maiden. "You certainly are beautiful..." King Shadow said as he held her in his arms. So Sonya struggled in his arms, trying to get out of them "Let me go!" Sonya said, struggling even more. "It'll be alright my dear; I won't hurt you...If you behave." King Shadow said, making her struggle even more and hiss at him. "Take her up stairs and get cleaned up, and make it quick" King Shadow told a maid. _

_So the maid took Sonya in her arms, but it didn't make a difference because she just continued to struggle "It'll be ok, I'll get you washed up" So the maid took Sonya up the steps and place her in a tub "Get away from me!" Sonya said as the maid tried to scrub her arms "I promise I won't hurt you, but please hold still" the maid said, as Sonya growled at her "Why should I? Your king would probably do the same things that many of my old masters did!" Sonya shouted with tears streaming down her eyes. The maid gently patted her head and found something red on her head "What is this?" The maid said as Sonya tried to cover her tears "That's what I meant! The master I recently had almost murdered me; he hammered my head against the wall and lashed me when I was on the floor..." Sonya said as she cried with great strength "So your King will probably do the same!" So the md washed her face and rubbed her hand gently "I'm sure that the king is not that cruel to do such a thing to you" The maid said as she kissed Sonya's head. So she continued to scrub her, after about a few minute had begun drying of her naked and bruised body-even on her chest had cuts-And grabbed a small box with medicine inside "It looks like I have to try and rid of these cuts" so she took some alcohol and rubbed it all over her bleeding body, including her legs and arms "You poor thing, you must be very hurt right now" The maid said as she pulled a shard of glass out of her leg "Ah! No, I got quite used to it..." So she rubbed the alcohol on her bleeding leg and began bandaging her legs, arms, waist and stomach "There, now let's leave so we can find you some clothes._


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

_So after about an hour of trying on clothes, she had walked down the steps-with the help of the maid-to the dining hall "ah...It's so nice of you to join me, Sonya" King Shadow said as he held her hand, as she blushed heavily "Thank you, master..." Sonya said lowly as she was on her thoughts 'This has to be a setup...He'll be horrid to me once a week has passed" But she quickly shook her head 'maybe he is trying to be kind. But I hardly doubt it...Should I doubt it?' But her thoughts were interrupted by King Shadow holding her close to him "Is something the matter, darling?" Shadow said, Sonya was blushing hard and shook her head "No, it's nothing much ...Just some dense thinking." Sonya said 'Why would my master treat me this way? It's nice, but it's highly surprising...Most of my masters had been unkind to me and made my life a living hell. Why would he treat me different?' "King Shadow? May I please go to bed tonight, I'm a little too tried to eat at the moment..."Sonya said "Unless you want me to stay down here with you" So the maid had cut in "I suggest you stay. By the looks of it you haven't ate in weeks, maybe months!" So the maid settled her down... So later into the night...Sonya was sleeping on the soft bed her master; as she slept the king had gently petted her soft skin "Sleep well, my angel..." as King Shadow came into the bed with her, holding her gently...As he kissed her._

_So early in the morning...Sonya was walking in the halls of the large castle, looking around. "I wonder where master Shadow had gone." Sonya said as she explored around, so she continued to walk until she bumped into a female echidna, so the female grew angered "YOU FOOLISH SLAVE!" Said the echidna as she spanked her in the face and Sonya quickly fell to the floor "You best are fortunate that you're not my slave, otherwise I'd had you lashed on your back!" Said the female echidna as she grinned evilly at her "I could have a bit of entertainment with you" She said as she grabbed a black whip and lashed her soft skin "AHHH!" Sonya screamed as she felt it hit her skin. "Oh, this is perfect way to disrupt a slave!" She said as she lashed on her skin even more, but as she went to lash her even more, she turned and caught the whip and bit her hand "AHH!" Lien-da said as she screeched from the pain of Sonya's piercing fangs, so she tried crawling away until Lien-da grabbed her hair and dragged her to wall. "Listen here, Slave! Just because your master is the king doesn't mean you're matchless! If you try something like that with me again, I'll-'' Lien-da said until the king grabbed her by the shoulder and made her drop Sonya to the floor "You should give me 10 reasons why I shouldn't have you punished for taking my slave!" Shadow said as he held her wrist forcibly "You should really keep an eye on your bed slave, she's supposed to stay in the room! Not talk with her superiors with such insolence" Lien-da said letting her wrist go, "And here I thought you were a strong king, letting a measly slave get the best of you" So Shadow dropped her to the floor and went walking away "I'll never let a slave get the best of me, never in my life. Go on, Lien-da and get to work before I change my mind..."_

_So with Sonya..._

_She was with her master, next to the throne chained by a collar as the King was attending to business as she was glaring at Lien-da and fanned her king "So what do you suggest, Lien-da?" Shadow said as he was "I say that the army has a full ambush on the enemy kingdom...I'll take my leave in about an hour" Lien-da said. So Shadow looked at her and smirked at her "I guess that means I could have a bit of alone time with you..." Shadow said as he pulled the chain down and sat her on his lap, petting her fur as Sonya grew nervous 'I have a feeling about the king, is it a bad thing?'_


End file.
